


Trust Me

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: "Psst! Matt, this is too soon. What were you thinking?""I have a plan; trust me, Kira," he responded with a low hiss, in an effort to not let the guard hear them as they walked down the durasteel hallway."Sure, like I haven't heard that before hundreds of times-""And it's always worked out. How many times have I steered you wrong?" he asked softly, stopping to ask her a rhetorical question."Twice," she whispered, counting them off with her fingers as she spoke. "First on Tatooine, with those slavers, and then on Hoth with those beasts. I thought rathtars were awful."-------It's just another mission for Ben and Rey, er, Matt and Kira, as they try to maintain peace in the galaxy. At least until she surprises him.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars or SNL. All rights go to their respective owners. Reylo Fic Recs had another Reydar prompt: here is yet another (my third) fluffy one-shot from me. The story is inspired by an image from Picarito. Check her out on tumblr; she's amazing! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

"The committee will see you now. Please go into the room at the end of the hall," said the beefy guard.

  
"Psst! Matt, this is too soon. What were you thinking?"

  
"I have a plan; trust me, Kira," he responded with a low hiss, in an effort to not let the guard hear them as they walked down the durasteel hallway.

  
"Sure, like I haven't heard that before hundreds of times-"

  
"And it's always worked out. How many times have I steered you wrong?" he asked softly, stopping to ask her a rhetorical question. 

  
"Twice," she whispered, counting them off with her fingers as she spoke. "First on Tatooine, with those slavers, and then on Hoth with those beasts. I thought rathtars were awful."

 

The guards looking after the two oddballs looked on in wonder; according to their records, the two had never actually met before. And yet, they argued like an old married couple.

  
"My plans are still good," he harrumphed, putting his hands in his large coveralls and orange vest. "We've been on how many missions since the new government was established? In how many years?"

  
"And how many times did I have to save your behind because of those good plans?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

  
Before he could answer, the two reached the door at last. He patted his right side confidently, and she mirrored his action, confirming her weapon was ready.

  
"If they ask who you are, be honest. I know you prefer it," he said with a cheeky grin.

  
"More like you love hearing it," she returned with an eyeroll. "It just so happens that I'm very proud of the fact."

  
"Almost as proud as me. I love you," he said, taking her right hand in his left before leaning in and kissing her. 

  
"I love you, too. So much," she choked out, turning her face away. 

  
When he pulled from the kiss, he was surprised to see her blushing. He looked down at their still-joined hands, she not letting go as she needed to.

  
His thoughts and fears entered her consciousness through their shared bond, even as something unknown seemed to sit on the edge of her mind that he didn't recognize.    
  


Rey, are you alright? Do you feel something in the Force?

  
I just want to make sure we're fully ready this time; we can't afford any screw-ups.

  
But those make the best stories! One day we'll be able to tell our children them of how we continued to help the galaxy.

  
Her mind went strangely blank, and he became unsettled. He knew she had gone to see a med droid before this current mission about a month ago, but it had been the normal deal of ensuring all was set for travel and fighting. 

  
Rey?    
  


Finally, she turned to face him, her face suddenly bright and joyful.   
  


Ben, you're going to be a father....twins.   
  


Dumbstruck, he stared at her as though she had given him the world all over again.   
  


You choose now to tell me this?   
  


Trust me.   
  


He started to get annoyed until memories of Rey's visit with the med droid appeared through their bond. There would be a boy and a girl.   
I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure. Plus, I'm not stopping our missions until I'm ready. This plan better be good.   
  


"It will be," he whispered as he let go of her. "I'll make it so."   
  


He opened the doors, a new swagger in his step. The normal Matt the Radar Technician would never be so confident, but that disguise was almost forgotten in light of the excitement that was running on loud repeat in his mind: twins!   
  


"You have been brought here today on charges of selling trade secrets. You both arrived separately, and yet, ever since you both came here, information has disappeared, not to mention several key people have left or died. Do you deny it?"   
  


Normally, the couple denied it for a while in order to get more information, but he had found enough to arrest them. That, and he also wanted to get Rey alone as soon as possible to protect her and their children. He nodded, and Rey stepped forward.   
  


"No, we don't deny it."   
  


"I knew it!" said another. "You've been working together from the start, haven't you?"   
  


"Yes," he said, taking her hand. "We're not afraid to admit."   
  


"You realize you're both going to die now, right?" asked another. "Why admit this?"   
  


"I think the better question you should ask is who are we?" he announced.    
  


"You're Matt, from Station Niima Lesser, and she's Kira, from Tatooine. Both nobodies. You couldn't hurt us if you tried," said the leader as he stood up and motioned for the fifteen guards to move forward.   
  


"That's....where you're wrong. When I was born on Jakku, I was a nobody. I'm not anymore. Now, I am Rey Solo," admitted Rey proudly, throwing off her loose top and skirt in favor of a gray tunic and thin capris, ideal for fighting in. A moment later, she brandished her lightsaber, a saber staff they had both worked together to craft.    
  


As the guards drew closer, the committee gasped before one shouted at Ben, "Then you are-"   
  


"Yes. I am Ben Solo," he said, throwing off his blond wig and glasses before unzipping his coveralls and vest to reveal a gray suit of his own to match Rey's. "Rey's husband, and unofficial guardian of the peace that we worked so hard to achieve. And you are trying to disturb that peace. Come with us quietly, or else," he demanded darkly.   
  


His white cross-guard saber ignited, and the couple stood back-to-back, ready to fight.   
  


"The two of you can't stop us. We have too many weapons."   
  


That was when an explosion went off in the background, the small desert planet's surface shaking from the magnitude of the blast.   
  


"There goes your stockpile," said Rey.   
  


"You were saying?" Ben added.   
  


"Kill them!"   
  


In a shower of blaster fire, both Force users redirected the blaster shots to the shooters and committee members until they could fight off the rest of the guards. The committee members tried to run away, but they were blocked in by the fifteen bodies of the guards who were piled up in front of the door.   
  


"This is what you want to bring to this galaxy. No more. You're coming with us," announced Ben.   
  


When all gave up, they called in reinforcements. Once aboard the freighter, the couple disappeared to see to each other's wounds.   
  


"Not bad, Ben. Only three scratches this time, and you shouldn't get any scars. You actually were ready this time."   
  


"Only because I was more worried about you," he said until she gave him a look. "Well, more than I usually do."   
  


She shook her head and motioned for him to get off the table. He did, and then he saw to Rey's injuries.   
  


"Nothing near vital organs, good. One bandage here, and you're set," he said, taking care of her with endless patience. "Now, lie down."   
  


She shook her head with a small smile but complied and pulled up her tunic. He smiled back before kissing her stomach tenderly, almost afraid to touch her.    
  


"You barely show. Do you need to eat more?" he asked, worried.   
  


"No, I'm fine. Just press your ear against my stomach and reach out. You'll feel their presence in the Force."   
  


"How do you know?" he asked as he drew closer and did so. As he opened his mind more, he felt it, the two bright spots in the Force that he had helped create. His mind went blank as he revelled in the growing feeling of closeness to his wife, she running an anchoring hand through his thick hair.   
  


"Trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
